Left Behind
by Queen of Narnia49
Summary: Ella Martinez is tired of being left behind. By her dad, Max, and everyone who matters to her. She doesn't want to be protected anymore. She's tired of being powerless and is taking matters into her own hands.
1. Left Behind

A/N: It's my first FanFic!

I'm SO excited!

Say that with a British accent and you will see the magic.

But anyway…

Onto the Fiction of the Fan!

I've always wondered what Ella was thinking when she went back to the creepy building full of creepy Gen-77 kids. So here it is.

* * *

><p>She couldn't be left behind again.<p>

The first time, it was her dad. He had kissed her good-bye and said that he was just leaving to pick up some groceries. He never came back.

The next time, it was Max, looking determined and fierce. Her goodbyes were brief and to the point, saying that she had to leave and that she would be fine. Max's eyes, though, showed none of that determination. They were full of nostalgia for the peaceful life she never had. Ella felt sorry for her but let her go all the same. At least then, Ella had her mom.

Finding out that Max was her sister had been scary. It was a final confirmation that Ella's world would never be the same. But, somehow, it felt right, like a final, unseen piece of a jigsaw puzzle was falling into place. Only, in this case, it was Ella's family that was whole again.

When Max visited after this, she always brought the entire Flock with her. The small, 2-bedroom house that was always so quiet became full of life. It was impossible for Ella to get 5 minutes to herself and she always had a pounding headache by the end of the day.

She wouldn't have had it any other way.

But Max left, again and again. She always took the Flock with her and sometimes took their mom too. Ella was left behind, with a friend or a relative who didn't know the true situation and didn't really care. She tried not to resent her for it. She kept reminding herself that Max had never asked for this life and didn't mean to forget Ella. But whenever she did, a small and bitter place inside of her reminded her that she just wasn't as special or capable as Max or the others.

Her mom getting kidnapped was the final straw. After Ella saw her mom in Hawaii, she burst into tears of relief and ran to greet her. The immense worry and fear inside Ella floated away, leaving her to deal with the emotions that it had concealed. She found envy, anger, and bitter resolve. She silently vowed that one day, she would be just as fast and strong as any one of them. She would fight beside all of them and face all of the same challenges.

And then came the Doomsday Group, promoting the death of mankind. But to Ella, it was a sign that all of things that she had been waiting for her were finally coming to her and that the time was finally here. She would finally be special.

And so she ended up in the waiting room, anticipating the surgery that would make her more important and better. Ella smiled as she remembered the note she had left Max; for once, she was leaving them behind. The next time she saw Max and the rest of the Flock, she wouldn't be someone to protect. She would be their equal.

The nurse came in, smiling and staring with that vacant look in her pale-blue eyes. "It's time," she said cheerfully, as if she weren't taking an underage girl to a life-threatening and inhumane operation.

Ella rose out of her chair and followed her out of the room, through the maze of corridors, and into the sterilized, white operation room.

"The Doctor will be right with you," the nurse said in the same, annoyingly cheerful tone as Ella lay down on the uncomfortable operating table. She strapped Ella's arms and legs down and briskly turned and walked away, leaving Ella alone.

It was about an hour before the Doctor actually arrived. When he did, he came in with a herd of nurses and assistants trailing him. He paused in front of Ella and smiled reassuringly.

"Hello, I am Dr. Gunther-Hagen," he said smoothly, "I will be operating today. Now what is your name?"

Somehow, the sight of the Doctor weakened every resolve Ella had ever made. She wondered if she had made the right decision, leaving. She thought about Iggy and how it would feel to fly side by side with him, the tips of their wings grazing each other. Her determination came back stronger than ever.

"Ella Martinez," she said clearly, "And I want wings."

* * *

><p>AN: So that's it!

That took a lot longer than I thought it would *wipes imaginary sweat off brow*.

Was it complete crap? Did I add too much/too little description? Does it seem completely unrealistic? R&R please!

This will NOT be a story! It will remain a one-shot! *wags finger at reviewers* Unless, oh about 50-60 people review and say that they will die if I don't add an extra chapter or two. *wiggles eyebrows abnormally.*

A couple of possible changes from the book: I'm not entirely sure whether Ella was there when Max left in The Angel Experiment and if she was there to greet Dr. Martinez in Max. Or whether Max, Dr. Martinez, and gang even landed in Hawaii. I don't have the books with me right now and I really want to get this up so forgive me if I'm wrong on those points.

-Queen of Narnia49


	2. Apologia

**A/N:** So this is a sort of apology, for the two people that subscribed to the story alert for Left Behind.

I said that I would update (possibly) if I got X amount of reviews...

Bottom line: I don't see myself updating/continuing Left Behind in the future.

I honestly don't know where I would go with it. I just want to leave it as a nice little oneshot right now.

I'm sorry I mislead you, and any other readers, before.

But...

(INSERT SHAMELESS PLUG FOR STORY)

If you feel like it, you could take a look at my other story Maximum Ride: The Off-Off Broadway Musical.

_Summary: _What happens when Max, the Flock, or any other characters from Maximum Ride are feeling emotional? Why, they break into song of course! Rated T for a couple of curse words, suggestive language, and disclaimer on profile!

It's on my profile and stuff.

So, to summarize:

I'm sorry.

And please go read my story.

-Queen Of Narnia49


	3. Seriously

**A/N: ** I'm going to throw the date in: 6/12/2012.

I just received a rather scary anonymous review from... well, an anonymous reviewer (who put in the name InYourFace).

I will quote:

"Blah, blah, blah. A sweet little one-shot. It will NOT be sweet  
>if you don't finish it! Graggghh! In fact, if you don't finish this, I will<br>HATE you! I will HAUNT you! You better continue, because, trust me, you do NOT  
>want to get me angry! Don't push it, punk!"<p>

I feel like this is a compliment disguised under layers upon layers of rudeness and meanness.

Every single review I have received has asked me to continue this. While I am flattered that you people liked it that much, I thought I explained this last chapterish/apologyish thing.

I WILL NOT BE UPDATING LEFT BEHIND. If you need further explanation, it will follow.

1) I don't know what I would write about and where I would take it. I don't want to spoil it by trying to take it too far.

2) I have seen other "Ella gets wings because she's jealous of Max and all" stories. I'm not going to write about what I feel has to potential to be a cliche.

3) I think it's fine how it is, all cliffhanger-like. You can envision what happens next and junk. If you want, write your own fanfiction about what happens next. Be sure to send me a link though.

All of these, I think, are sort of reiterating the same point but I can't stress it enough: Left Behind is fine how it is, in my opinion.

Some of you may feel strongly about this *cough, cough* CALLING ME A PUNK, HOWEVER, IS TAKING IT TOO FAR.

Please, if nothing else, respect my right as the author to continue or not continue it.

Constructive criticism is always welcome!

* * *

><p><strong>Update as of 718/2012:**

To Teary-Eyed Crystal,

I'm sorry about everything that is happening to you (well, as sorry as a complete stranger can be). I get why you just blew up (I blow up a lot too, except my little sister becomes my victim). I hope that, well, your life somehow resolves itself and that your sister gets better. Another thing, I tried to search for you on this site, but I could not find you. So I'm just posting this here and hoping you see it eventually.

* * *

><p>-Queen of Narnia49<p> 


End file.
